NationStates International Records
This is the NationStates World Records (forum page is linked here:http://forums.jolt.co.uk/showthread.php?t=544323) *(if you want to add a record, please post it in the forums first, not here.) *Nation Records are not to be confused with National records. Nation records deal with area, population, population density and similar records. National Records are records within a nation that are not World Records, but recognized due to their nature. WORLD RECORDS Governmential/Nation Records Heads of State Records (includes heads of cities, provinces, states or smaller political divisions within a nation) *Highest number of heads of state in a year **Rejistania; 20 different lentines in 1992. *World's shortest living human head of government **Abdullah Ikmes (Grand Vizer) of the Turkic Shahdom. Height: 1m50cm (4'11"). *Shortest non-democratic political career. **Karle Huntay (Komekong Director of Inner Security); length of term in office: 5 minutes. *Shortest length of time spent as a mayor-elect. **Joe Swanson, Prux. Length of time in office: approx. 2 minutes. *Shortest time spent as a ruler/leader of a nation/head of state. **Ludovic M. Hooper of Vojvodina-Nihon. Duration: approximately 30 seconds. Date: February 26, 2007 (11:07:00 am- 11:07:30 am). Voting Records *Closest election ever. **1956 provincial elections, Brutland, Brutland and Norden. Outcome: (Populist Party-Social Democratic Party 75,783 votes) to (Nationalist Party-Centrist Party-Catholic Social Party-Libertarian Party 75,782) in the seat of Tiberio di Cantabrica, giving the PPop-PDS coalition control of Parliament with 113 seats to 112. *Highest percentage of voters voting in election. **1992 Anonymous Islands Election, Percent: 112%. Miscelaneous Government Records *Greatest percentage of government funds allocated to scientific research. **Imperium Scientium- 58% of government funds. *Most people executed by their government in a single hour **Hofkauzern 1.7 million. *World's largest single-day political protest. **August 7, 2006 in Pacitalia. 371,238,395 registrants and 1,585 scheduled protests in 834 cities and towns in Pacitalia. Nation Records *Highest ratio of oceanic EEZ (Exclusive Economic Zone) to land. **Tahar Joblis. Ratio: 109.1 (ocean):1 (land) (approximately 1/110th of the Exclusive Economic Zone is land in Tahar Jobis). Military Records Air Force Records Army Records *Most tanks maintained by one nation. **New Britain and Empire. # of tanks: Approximately 10 million. Naval Records *Longest Naval Salute. **Changing of Flag officers (15 total), Iansisle. Time of Salute: 16 hours and 26 minutes (commenced 7:02 am, ended 11:28 pm). Miscellaneous Records Clothing Records *Longest train in pre-modern times not worn for a wedding or coronation. **Countess Vaudriennë Arundôme á Vernaùndel zée Vaulême, Xirnium. Length of train: 79.86 m (262 ft). Collection Records *Largest collection of preserved arthropods. **Universitat Ossinger Arthropod Ansammlung, Mikitivity. Collection size: 4,450,000+. Computing and Computer Records *Most Operating Systems on one computer. **Rovertino Kvanto, The HURD. Number of Systems: 256 different Operating Systems or distributions of Operating Systems. *Most time spent coding (consecutive). **Mariĉa Hazarda, The HURD. Time Spent: 7 days, 5 hours and 57 minutes. Eating/Drinking Records *Most burgers eaten in a day. **Davis Hampstead, Bazalonia. Burgers consumed: 89 in 12 hrs. *Most baked beans eaten in one minute. **Jonathan Feria, Grafton City Fair, Grafton, Krytenia, August 18, 1978. Weight of beans consumed: 4.25kg. *Longest pub crawl. **John O'Neil, Sorthern Northland. Duration of crawl: 1117 days, approximately 15,000 pints of beer consumed. (1,875 gal or 7,097.65 liters) *Drunkest nation (% of population). **Shielas and Bruces, 82% of people exceed the 3 standards drinks for men and 2 standard drinks for women at least once a week. Food Records *Longest single-piece of spaghetti ever. **Muffleberry, May 24, 2001. Length: approximately 200 m. Linguistic Records *Most racial slurs in the common lexicon. **Scolopendra. #of Slurs: approximately 150,000 in 80 different "origin languages" (approximately 25,000 in common usage). *Language with the most words considered profanity. **Uir (Uiri) number of words: 32. *Longest sentence written in a book in the English language. **The History of the Nantuk Peoples (1894), Alexandrian Ptolemais. Length of sentence: 128 words, 598 letters. *Longest Incantation by a Human Sorceress. **Yumiko Katsuma, Northern Magic Sorcery. Length of Incantation: 46 minutes. *Largest Number of Official Languages ** Kiravian Empire, with 3,246 actively used Coscivian languages, as well as 124 official languages on the provincial level. Media Records (TV, Photo, Radio and Print) *Most watched television programme. **Topa Tudo Pelos Vintéms (Doing Everything For Vintéms on Globo Multimedia, Cafundéu (4/1/2000). # of people watching: 8,682,503,911. *Biggest cinematic flop ever. **Spank Me Scotty! (2000), Omigodtheykilledkenny. Amount lost: $684 million. *Highest grossing film ever. **Yasashii Himura (1971), Kanami. International Gross: $1,845,034,188 *Most overdue library book. **unnamed German ballad Festeburg, Zwangzug. Time spent overdue: approximately 282 years (c. 1604-1886). *Piece of literature containing the greatest number of profane words. **''You ----'', A. S. Hol, Uiri. (1984, never officially published) Number of Profanities: 158/ Profane words: 32. Note: Book was never offically published. *Earliest Known Color Photograph. **Emperor Koto Mashimo, Magic Sorcery. Date taken: c. 1725. Monetary Records *Wealthiest woman alive (excluding heads of State and royalty). **Sofia Kamrill (film maker), Emerald Springs. Estimated Net Worth: $638 million. *Largest piece of currency (Physical size) **Type of Currency: Northern Rangeria'n bronze markka. Size: width: 35 cm (13.8 inches) and thickness 2 cm (0.8 inches). *Largest Piece of Currency(Domestic Value) **1,000,000-saar coin circulated in Kirav. Only 14 known to exist. *Smallest Piece of Currency(Domestic Value) **Coin minted during economic troubles in Kirav during the 21120's. Worth 0.000005 saars. Musical Records *Longest overture. **''youso (The Elements), by Karou Himura, Kitsuneville. Length: 2hrs, 25min. *Longest time playing a jew's-harp. **Arin Eta, Tenek, Rejistania. Time spent: 4hrs, 2min. *Most concerts played at one time. **SolAid, Solenial (2007). Number of concerts: 61 *Largest outdoor concert attendance. **143rd annual Stumpstock Concert, Central Park, Maineiacs City, Maineiacs (2112). Attendance: 1.2 million. Sport and Games Records *Highest percentage of boat ownership in a country. **Aqua Anu. Boat ownership: over 99% of population. *Longest board game ever played (in terms of Time taken to complete). **Joe Petterson, Charlotte Pettersson, Hebe Pettersson, Georgette Pettersson, Candelaria And Marquez, Smith & Jurkowski’s Oligopsony. Time of completion (non-consecutive): 805 hours, 15 minutes (February 12th 1989 - April 20th 1991). *Largest pile of artificial snow. **Cross-country skiing course created for the I Olympic Winter Games, Unified Capitalizt States. Amount of artificial snow created: 24,109,300 m³ (851,411,882.12 cubic ft). Wedding Records *Most marriages in a single week. **Aqua Anu. 221 couples *Most Objections to Marriage: **38 persons voicing seperate objections to the marriage of Kiravian mobster Lombardo Oliveyard and actress Ultima Thule. 36 objectors pronounced dead within a week. Natural Records Animal Records *Largest prawn in captivity. **Jumbo X from Prux. Length: 52.07 cm (20.5 inches), Weight: 1,125.48 g (39.7 oz). *Largest krill ever captured in the wild. **''Meganyctiphanes norvegica'', size: 107.2 cm (3ft6in). Caught by: Daniel Bloom Cindeyyun of Scolopendra. *Largest cat ever **Sfesza/"Fluffy", Tsaraine. Species: Tsarainese Ryecat; Size: 177 cm tall at the shoulder, 1,669 kg (5ft10in, 3680 lbs). *Smallest non-sentient rodent species. **grey mountain wombat of Green wombat. Average weight and height: 31.10 g (1 oz), 0.64 cm (0.25 in). Disasters *Most people made homeless by a flood. **Sorthern Northland. Approximately 50 million due to heavy raining and tsunamis. *Worst sequences of natural disasters in one nation within one year. **Kurona: The October Kuronan Storm Crisis, lasted: over 100 days; Consisted offrequent lightning, wind, tornadoes, floods, and hurricanes. Mineral Records *Largest piece of anthracite coal. **Green wombat, Weight: 12,700.59 kg (just under 14 tons), Volume: 14,985.28 cubic meters (19,600 cubic yds). National/Zoologial Park Records *Largest public zoological gardens. **Lutropolis Zoological Gardens, Cookborough (1852-present) Number of Animals: over 8,000 animals *Largest national park. **Maineiacs Peace Park,Dakota Province, Maineiacs. Area: 45,000 sq. km (17,374.6 sq miles, 4.5 million hectares, 11.12 million acres). Plant Records *Most populous tree. **Giant West Pelagic Cedar near Saar-Lamptree, Kolaxa Colony(KE). Hollowed portions of trunk and branches hold 130 people Sentient Being Records Human Records *Tallest human woman alive. **Julie Lane, Ariddian Isles (West Ariddia). Height:2m27cm (7ft5in). *Longest human nose ever (disputed). **Samuel Pafford, Candelaria And Marquez. Length: 25.13 cm (10in). *Longest toenail ever. **Fessy De Rebuil, Qazox. Length: 29.46cm (11.6in). *Greatest number of breasts on a human woman. **Jennanne Hess, Qazox. Number: 6 (4 lactating). *Longest period of suspended animation. **Chester L. Jurney, Brutland and Norden. Duration: 100 days (January 4 - April 14, 2002). *Longest Fall in an Elevator Survived by a Human Woman. **Tomoya Mitani, Mizth-Sonika. Height of fall: 75 stories (Aproximately 750ft/228.6m). Non-Human Records *Most tails on a kitsune. **Yuuki Mashimo, Kitsuneville. # of tails: 12. *Smallest waist on a living neko woman. **Eriko Katsua, AHSCA measurment: 38.1 cm (15 in). Reproductive Records *Most illegitimate offspring. **Prince Calew III 'the Ox' (1326-1401), Northern Rangeria. # of acknowleged illegitmate children: 1,377. Weather Records *Greatest annual rainfall. **AHSCA, average rainfall during wet season: 11,873 m (4,678 ft). *Most Lightning Strikes per year in a Single Area. **The Summit of Thunder Mountain in Mizth-Sonika. Approximately 2 million strikes a year (5,475.70 strikes per day, 228 per hour, 3.80 per minute or 1 strike every 15.80 seconds). *Highest temperature recorded **Village of Convenzate San Semastopoli di Manchiadore, Beracanto, Pacitalia. Temperature: 66.80°C (152.24°F) 7/17/2007. Structural/Man-made Object Records Building Records *Largest planetarium. **Citest Planetarium, Plutoni, Height: 32m (105ft). *World's oldest human brothel. **Akbah's harem (originally: Shem Sallah), near Jerusalem, Jeruselem. Open since: 7 AD-current (2000+ yrs). *Largest enclosed shopping centre. **Złote Miasto Centre, Vilvek, Swilatia. Size: 980,000 m² (10,548,632 sq. ft) (over 2250 stores). *Largest Orthodox cathedral. **Our Lady of Valeria and Saint Valerian Cathedral, Isangrad, The Valerian Empire. Area: 20,500 m² (220,660 sq. ft), Height: 162 m (531.5 ft). *Most Golden Mosque. **Hikmet Al-Kose Mosque,the Turkic Shahdom. Mass of Gold: 85,023 kg (187,440lbs, 93.72tons). *Highest human dwelling in a tree. **the lyptoo family dweeling, Fanny Moo, Ootopia district, Plateau province, Errinundera. Height off of ground: 131.7 m (432 ft). *Largest vineyard. **Swent and Swift families Vinyard,Travesian, ESF, Valanora. Area: 86 square miles (222.74sq. km). *Largest association football stadium. **Sokojito Überdome, Sokojito Dosi, Unified Capitalizt States. Capacity: 400,552 people. *Longest operating restaurant. **Soong's in Snefaldia. Open since: 500 BCE-current. (2500+ yrs). *Shortest operated Football Stadium. **Victory Stadium, Jeruselem. In operation: 4th June 1998 - 4th August 1998 (61 days). *Tallest building (Tower). **Millenium Tower, Lucidare, Cookborough. Height 1.46 km (4,803 feet). *Most slippery floor. **Santo Expedito's Hospital, in Submiria, Cafundéu. Average number of people slipping per day: 78. *Largest flag ever made. **Bethel Monavidez,Omigodtheykilledkenny. Size: 3.22km x 1.43km (2 miles x 0.89 miles). *Largest Zoroastrian fire temple. **Our Faravahar of Tabriz Temple, Tabriz, Tabriz Province, The Valerian Empire. Area: 18,750m²(201,823.32 sq. ft) , Height: 154m (505ft). *Most synchronized fountain. **Liberty Square Founatain, Carmina Gadalica, Kanami. Number of times synced to music: 1000+ times. *Most frequently torched Parliament House. **Parliament House in First Creek Falls, Errinundera Arson attempts: 774+. *Largest film studio backlot. **Freethinker Broadcasting Corporation, The Freethinkers. Area: 34,783.54 km² (13,430 sq. miles) *Biggest sandcastle ever built. **Mohammed Evans and Anne-Sophie Evans, Ariddian Isles (West Ariddia). Height of sandcastle: 9.61 m (31ft 6in). Mining Records *Deepest opencast mine. **Rhukht Ankht El Mine, Tekhat Scheighu, Tsaraine. Depth: 8,611 m (28,251 ft). Transportation Records *First Magic Roundabout. **Lostwithil, Charlotte Ryberg. Built: June 1971. *Oldest operating airship line. **Eule Fluglinien, Mikitivity. Time in Operation: 90+ years (1917-present). *World's longest railway bridge. **New Ulster Island/New Leinster Island Railway Bridge, King Ptolemy Strait, Alexandrian Ptolemais. Length 63.45 km (39.43 miles). *Longest flat-steps. **above Kota Laut city, the Indonesian states. Length: 6.44 km (4 miles). *Longest sea level shipping canal. **Grand Shipping Canal, The Freethinkers. Length: 2,011.68 km (1,250 miles). *Longest protest walk by a group. **'''Nekos Opposed to Nukes (NON), Length of march: 402 km (250 miles). Vehicle Records *Fastest production road vehicle **Tickford Tempest, by the Tickford Motor Company (1999-2001) from Diorville, Krytenia. max. speed: 425km/h (255mph)